The Hunters
For The Hunter family, see Rick Hunter and Lisa Hayes | season = The Masters | number = 53 | image = Hunters.jpg | airdate = 15 May, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | comic = Robotech Masters 16: The Hunters | director = Robert V. Barron | previous = Love Song | next = Mind Games }}"' '" is the 53rd episode of ''Robotech and 17th episode of The Masters Saga Summary Louie invents a machine that the army hopes to weaponize. Emerson engages the Robotech Masters in space. Synopsis The members of the 15th Squad relax in the video arcade. Trying to improve his game, Louie Nichols invents a device activated by organic impulses produced when the player's eyes intercept reflected light from the game target -- a vision trace firing system or Pupil Pistol. Two senior officers observe the excitement and suggest that Louie and Dana develop the machine for use in simulation training for new recruits. Louie is more than willing to help until he learns his device has been integrated into real combat weapons. Dana and Louie try to destroy the prototype. Zor stops them, saying: "I understand how you feel, and believe me, I know the pain bioroids go through when they revive. I'll be aboard this hovertank...some of my friends might die. I don't want any more deaths, but this new machine is our best hope." Angelo Dante finds himself agreeing with Zor for the first time. "It's because we must succeed in our mission invading the battleship. You know that's our only sure means of achieving peace." Louie is not convinced and while the squad argues, General Emerson engages the alien enemy in deep space. Memorable quotes *Dana: "Playing the piano... That's about all that boy can think about anymore." Sean: "It's the single life." *Dana: "What's next?" Louie: "I don't need you anymore Dana." Dana: "I'm not going! I'll bet I'm good at building machinery! Even better than you are!!" Louie: "Your motivation is self centered. Not like a true genius." Dana: "Listen Louie! You're not much better than I am you know!" Louie: "Ahh but you see lieutenant, I just like machines. Machines can be made to do anything humans can do. Someday I'll make a machine than enhances life by supplementing all human inadequacies, thereby creating an ideal society." Dana: Well what do ya know, you're such a romantic." *Sean: "Wow! What a Beauty! This is more like a murder weapon to use against Bioroids than a tool for training recruits! *Louie: "Stand back! This system wasn't designed for murder! And I wont let it be used for murder!!" (activates Flamethrower) References Characters * Rolf Emerson * Antoine Rochelle * Dana Sterling * Louie Nichols * Sean Phillips * Bowie Grant * Cromwell * Marcus "Ace" Green * Marie Crystal * Dennis Brown * Zor Prime * Angelo Dante Vessels and vehicles * Tirolian Mothership * FA-112 Chimera * Tirolian Corvette * Bioroid * AJAX * Bioroid Armored Fighter Technology * Sensor Nebula * The game that Dana and Louie play is called Space Friter, and Louie himself built it. Louie builds the Pupil Pistol for the machine. * Molecular Vacuum * Flamethrower Other * Bowie plays the Piano in the 15th Alpha Tactical Armored Corps' Quarters. Background information " " was based on the original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross entitled "Hantā Kirā" (Meaning "Hunter Killer" in English) that was aired 5 August, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Greg Finley as Anatole Leonard * Steve Kramer as Angelo Dante * Kerrigan Mahan as Sean Phillips * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Melissa Newman as Dana Sterling * Paul St. Peter as Zor Prime * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Shirley Roberts as Marie Crystal * Frank Catalano as Dennis Brown * Bill Capizzi as Robotech Masters * J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 53 17